galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Zedd
Lord Zedd appeared in season 2 of 1994 TV series called Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Lord Zedd is a major villain from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series and recurring through Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers in Space. He was played by Edwin Neal, with Robert Axelrod supplying the voice. Steven Blum voiced him in the video game Power Rangers: Super Legends, Tony Oliver voiced him in the Power Rangers Super Megaforce video game, and Malika Lim portrayed him in Power Rangers HyperForce. The character was the first American-made villain for the Power Rangers series of shows with no origin in the Japanese Sentai shows. Originally depicted as a frighteningly more evil character than Rita, with a dark, gothic atmosphere during his scenes in the Lunar Palace and the dark tone of his theme, complaints from parents resulted in Zedd being toned down immensely, such as reversing the Earth's rotation in an attempt to make the Rangers forget their duties and powers and his marriage to Rita. After this, most of his plans seemed rather hare-brained and wackier than previously, such as creating a monster to induce cravings for junk food or creating a monster that causes friends and romantic couples to hate each other. He and Rita both have a son, Thrax, who appears in Operation Overdrive, during the 15th Anniversary 2-part special, "Once A Ranger", where he is mentioned to have succumbed to good. He later regains his lost powers thanks to interference in the timeline by his past self. Since his appearance, Zedd is often considered the greatest Power Rangers villain of all time. Thousands of years ago, Zedd presumably managed to forge his own empire, as he proclaimed to be "Emperor of Evil" in the series proper. He enslaved multiple other evil beings, such as Goldar and Rita Repulsa. Because he did not think Earth was important enough to warrant his attention, he had left Rita Repulsa to conquer it while he pursued the conquest of other systems. It is mentioned by Rita Repulsa that Zedd also tried to take the Zeo Crystal for himself in the ancient past. But because the Crystal was protected by a force field which damages the forces of evil, the attempt caused his skin to burn off, which gave him the flayed and grotesque appearance he is known for. Due to the mocking tone Rita told this, it is not known if she was joking or if this fact is real. In the show's second season premiere, he arrived on Earth, to punish Rita, disgusted with her failure in taking over Earth and defeating the Power Rangers. Stripping Rita of her powers, he shrunk her and imprisoned her within a "Space Dumpster," hurling her into the depth of space. He then mutated a piranha from the lake into the monstrous Pirantishead, who assumed command of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and Dragonzord. The Rangers barely survived the attack, but managed to regain control of their Zords. Furious, Lord Zedd attempted to destroy the five dinozords, only for the rangers to turn the tables and transform the remains into the more powerful Thunderzords. Despite the Rangers' acquisition of the Thunderzords, Lord Zedd attacked again and again, each assault deadlier than the last. His monsters were created from objects on Earth with the power of his scepter, and he made them grow using spherical grenades - Zedd would throw the grenade down to the monster who would then catch it, pull out the pin and throw it to the ground to make itself grow. He once desired Kimberly to be his queen based on her good looks and tenacity, and sent Goldar to capture, brainwash and train her into being so, but his plan failed when it was discovered that the magic dust that was used to entrance her didn't work and that she was really doing a Rita impression to fool Goldar and buy the Rangers enough time to rescue her. Zedd has hated Kimberly ever since. Zedd once attempted to create a team of evil Power Rangers, but Tommy managed to free his enslaved group of humans before the plan took place. He swore to erase the Green Ranger forever, finding him the most offensive of Rita's mistakes, concentrating his attacks on him. He finally succeeded with the Turban Shell monster, wiping out Tommy's power forever. He later planned to make Tommy his successor by brainwashing him, but Zordon managed to get to Tommy first, making him the new White Ranger. Unfortunately for Zedd, these aforementioned events left Zedd without a queen or heir, making him grow angrier with the Rangers because of their constant interference. Over time, Lord Zedd discovered that the Rangers were no pushovers, and each of his monsters failed to defeat them. With the Thunderzords and new White Ranger at their side, the Power Rangers seemed indestructible. He soon unearthed the gigantic war machine known as Serpentera that was so large that it could crush the Ranger's Zords with ease, however its flaw was that it used up its energy so fast that it could only be used for short periods of time. Soon it was time for Zedd's Centennial Recharge, which he must undergo to fully restore his evil energies. It was during this slumber that Rita Repulsa returned to the Palace, plotting revenge. She poured a love potion created by Finster into the Centennial Recharge machine, and when Zedd awoke, he instantly fell in love with Rita, proposing. However, the love potion did not work as Rita hoped; she planned on manipulating him, but Zedd was strong enough to resist, but not completely. He became less serious on defeating the Rangers and more focused on his life with Rita. With Zedd and Rita working side by side, the Rangers' battles became more difficult than ever. Zedd and Rita's schemes together included creating a clone of the evil Tommy and sending the Rangers back into the past. When his wife's brother, Rito Revolto, arrived on the moon (even with Tenga Warriors and a Vampirus as gifts) Lord Zedd was disgusted by the skeleton's stupidity, and would bellow with rage every time Rito called him "Ed". Rita's love potion was eventually removed from Zedd thanks to Goldar, but to everyone's surprise, Zedd truly loved Rita on his own. During the Pink Ranger fiasco when Zedd had her held hostage to force the Rangers to use the Shogun Zords in his service, Lord Zedd battled Tommy personally to keep him from saving Kimberly from an alternate dimension. This marked the only time that Zedd had battled a Ranger personally, proving himself quite capable of holding his own, a trait passed down to his son in later years. Though Zedd easily gained the upperhand against the White Ranger, Tommy used Saba to shatter Zedd's Z-Staff, forcing him to retreat. When Master Vile arrived on the moon, Lord Zedd was pushed to the side as Vile took over in his search for the Zeo Crystal. He expressed disdain for his father-in-law, who constantly put him down. Once Vile left after his army was defeated by the Aquitian Rangers, Zedd was ecstatic, and he resumed his attacks on Earth. The Rangers had been turned to children due to Vile's Orb of Doom and all that stood in Zedd's way were the Aquitian Rangers. During this time, Zedd & Rita managed to destroy the Earth Rangers' Power coins, but only after Billy returned to his proper age. Zedd also found a map of the Rangers' Command Center, pointing out a weak point. He sent Goldar and Rito in to plant a bomb and steal the Zeo Crystal before the Orb of Doom's magic was undone. Though unable to stop the rangers in undoing the damage Master Vile did, Zedd was able to destroy the Command Center. But before they could take advantage of it, the Machine Empire arrived. When the Machine Empire arrived and attacked, Zedd and Rita were forced to retreat, taking Serpentera to the M51 Galaxy. They soon returned, however, in a motorhome, plotting to overthrow King Mondo and destroy the Empire. The two forces clashed on several occasions, neither gaining much ground. At one point, Prince Gasket had Tommy brainwashed and closed a dimensional portal to his arena to prevent the Rangers (Minus Jason, who was at the arena) to save him, but Zedd had Finster help get the rangers to the arena to prevent a Machine victory. After a series of failed attempts, they finally managed to destroy the Royal House of Gadgetry with a bomb in the shape of a gift. Zedd and Rita were mysteriously absent during the Power Rangers: Turbo Season, and fans have speculated that a "gap" between Power Rangers Zeo and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie reveals what occurred after Rita and Zedd had regained control of the moon from The Machine Empire. Events in Forever Red suggest that Zedd at some point launched an attack on Earth with a significantly more powerful Serpentera, only to be defeated again by The Zeo Rangers. Disillusioned and convinced he would never defeat them, Zedd and Rita retreated for good. Lord Zedd, along with Rita, makes a cameo appearance in'' Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'', when Divatox calls Rita for advice on how to deal with the Power Rangers, she is subjected to Zedd's snoring and Rita instructing her to flee, rather than fight. After many successive failures, this was the best advice the villainess could get. A year later, Zedd and Rita attended Dark Specter's conference on the Cimmerian Planet, Zedd toasting to Dark Specter's capture of Zordon and takeover of the universe, and unsuccessfully tried to attack Andros when he was caught spying. Months later, they invaded the Vica Galaxy and quickly conquered it, defeating and capturing the Gold Ranger in the process. When Zordon's Energy Wave washed over them and their army, Zedd was spared, transformed into a human being. His love for Rita seemed to remain and the two danced together in the remnants of their army, much to the confusion of the Gold Ranger. Lord Zedd was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Years later, Thrax mentions that he seeks to rebuild his parents' legacy, disgusted by the fact that they were "lost to goodness". In his debut appearance and 40 episodes after, Zedd starts off as very menacing, sadistic, and megalomaniacal. He coldly abuses his lackeys, dangerously silencing Goldar and others frequently and blaming them for most failures rather than taking responsibility for those failures himself. During and after "The Wedding" however, thanks to Rita's Love Potion, his personality changes to a mostly-loving and caring person around Rita, but he still abuses her and others when he doesn't get his way; for example, during their first marital argument, he silenced Rita and demanded her respect from him when she blamed him for their recent failure, then refused to comply to her listening to him from then on. Zedd harbored a lot of disrespect for Master Vile, especially when he got pushed to the side and also expressed disdain for him having stopped them from destroying Angel Grove. When he was turned good by Zordon's Energy Wave, his evil personality traits were mostly purged; his love for Rita was enough for Zordon's energy to turn him into a human being. However Zedd's hunger for power remained, as shown in Super Legends he missed his former power and travelled back in time to witness his former self, which led to him becoming evil again. Whether this is canon can be debated, since the events of the game aren't shown during the TV series. Zedd is more powerful than any of his minions and the Rangers, whilst possibly being on par with Zordon. In terms of overall power, Zedd's powers, while formidable, are much weaker than Master Vile, King Mondo, Louie Kaboom, Prince Gasket, and Dark Specter, as he was quite intimidated by them. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: '''Despite fighting very rarely, Lord Zedd is the strongest villain in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers up until the introduction of Master Ville. Although he rarely fought the Rangers (preferring to send monsters and minions in his place), he was easily able to overpower Tommy whilst he was morphed. * '''Conjuration: Zedd is able to conjure objects out of thin air, such as his staff (from a snake) or growth bombs. * Telescopic Vision: Zedd's vision is so accurate, he can see what's happening on earth by just looking at the planet. He also seems to be able to see what happens in an entirely different solar system, as seen when the Rangers traveled to Edenoi. * Weather Manipulation: In his first appearance, he caused a thunderstorm on the moon. ** Projection: He also created a giant projection of himself in the clouds of said storm. * '''Teleportation: '''If it wasn't obvious, Zedd can generate lightning over himself to teleport to any location that he chooses. * '''Growth Bomb Generation: '''Zedd can generate white lightning around his left palm to generate a grenade. He would then throw it to Earth which would explode on contact with the ground (sometimes, the monster would grab it and slam it to the ground) with the explosion growing the monster. * '''Absolute Genius Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Outside of his magical abilities, Zedd has proven himself to be an excellent hand-to-hand fighter, as he easily defeated Tommy in battle. Zedd used simple punches and staff swings (combined with his formidable magic bolts) while Tommy resorted to his usual martial arts. * '''Weapons Designer: '''Zedd is an an expert designer of weapons, seeing as he single handedly designed his own Zord Serpentera, which is, to date, still the largest Zord in the entire universe of Power Rangers and probably the most powerful if it weren't for its small energy supply. * '''Amazing Tactition: '''Zedd also seems to have a more tactical mind, compared to his subordinate and later wife Rita. Many of his plans involve trying to cause confusion or division among the rangers, seeing as he realized their teamwork was their greatest asset, whereas Rita, during her solo tenure, was much more straight forward. He also does not limit himself to the standard plans of just sending out monsters, as he tried to create his own evil team of human rangers on two separate occasions and changed the rangers into children at another. Concerning his monsters, Zedd also tends to create them from items personally important to one or more of the Rangers, attacking them psychologically in the hopes of making them useless in his war with Zordon. Arsenals * '''Staff: '''Lord Zedd has a large staff with its end shaped like a Z for combat. As shown in his introduction and after his fight with Tommy, it's usually formed from a snake he has on his throne. ** '''Lightning Projection: '''Zedd can fire white lightning from his staff. This was powerful enough to take Tommy down with a single blast during their one-on-one battle, *** '''Monster Creation: '''Whilst Rita has to rely on Finster and his Monster-Matic to create her monsters, Zedd can effortlessly create his own monster, using nothing but lightning from his magic staff (although he usually needs an object to create the monsters from). In the episode "Where There's Smoke, There's Fire", he was able to create Flame Head and its stallion from nothing, showing that Zedd could make monsters out of thin air, but chooses not to do so regularly to better psychologically damage the Rangers. *** '''Z-Putty Creation: '''Lord Zedd can create his own brand of Putties, dubbed Z-Putties by fans to differentiate them from Rita's Putties, by blasting an area of ground using lightning from his staff, *** '''Curses: '''On multiple occasions, Zedd managed to curse objects using his staff, giving them different effects. An example is cursing two pairs of sunglasses to make the wearer see everyone else as a Putty, in hopes of turning the rangers against each other. See Also * Great Satan * Gorma XV * Lieutenant Colonel Shadam Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Royalty Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Robert Axelrod Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1994 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe